1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to alarm systems, and more particularly, to alarm systems that are configured for use in homes or offices. The alarm systems of the present disclosure include a number of innovative sensors which receive data pertaining to conditions within the installation, or in the area of the installation. The data can be used individually from each installation, or can be gathered from a number of installations in a certain geographic area so as to compile regional data pertaining to any number of different conditions.
2. Background Art
The use of alarm systems is well known in the art. Typically, an alarm system is a customized or customizable set of sub-assemblies that are professionally or homeowner installed. In the past, alarm systems would include a plurality of sensors and a control module to which the sensors would be coupled. Generally, the control module would be connected to an outside telephone line (or a cellular service line). In the event of a security issue, the control module would, through the telephone line contact a call center or the local police and/or fire department automatically.
With the advent of more sophisticated electronics, a plurality of new sensors are commercially available, and functionality of the control modules has increased. In many instances, the control modules can be coupled to internal and external networks, allowing for remote programming and remote access. In addition, a number of the different available sensors can provide feedback as to the status of the home, which status can be remotely provided.
Despite the vast number of different sensors, security systems have generally not adopted the use of these, much less utilized the data that could be obtained from the same. For example, condition sensors that sense various conditions around the installation can be utilized for any number of different purposes, including, notification, planning, disaster relief, early warning and the like.
Thus, it is an object of the present disclosure to enhance the security system services and methods of operation so as to obtain data in the surroundings of an installation, and to utilize the data for purposes of the homeowner and to aggregate the data from different regions for any number of purposes (i.e., planning, forecasting and the like). This object, as well as other objects of the present disclosure will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.